voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
02212089 EOD A-Lima
289 KF and NH (At last) NH: Oh hey Kari, I was just wondering when you'd return. KF: Me too. NH: Is something wrong? KF: Remember when you once said I had changed, become more aggressive and tougher to kill? NH: I do. KF: You've changed too. NH: Well, of course. We all do over time. KF: And yet I defend you to the end of time, why? NH: What do you mean? KF: I've killed for you, spoken up for you, taken hits for you, and you've done nothing! NH: Wait, wait, hold on. KF: I know what kind of life you're living now, given interacting with Tyler and consulting with Ashton. NH: You don't understand, there's a lot you don't know about yet. KF: I think I do, but do you really? NH: What? KF: This, us, had always been about me in the name of you. Not for specific rhyme or reason, not for obligation, not even for honor or recognition. NH: Hold on just a second. And you mean to tell me the rescue for you, the recognition, the money- KF: I don't want money, and I always wanted anonymity! Making a name for myself, whatever, but I don't want to end up on a list for someone like Simon because of you. NH: You didn't have to do that. KF: Would you have preferred if I left you to die? NH: Uh... KF: And the rescue for me, that was a different you. The you I used to know. Before any further heavy escalation had happened, before tensions went too far. You left that in the past, left me in the past! NH: And what, you want me to just change back? What are you expecting I do? KF: I don't even feel like you know me anymore! NH: So do something about it. KF: You do something about it! Don't you see what I've done for you these past few years? You drag me into conflict I really don't deserve. NH: I'll leave if that's what you want, that is it isn't it? Don't come running back if I do. KF: This whole time you think I've been running after you when I gave you sanctuary, a home, and my life. If you run off, imagine what you'd do then. You'd have nowhere safe to go, nothing but you and your wealth. Don't come running back to me, and if there's ever a time we'll work together then don't expect much conversation. NH: Have fun falling off the face of the Earth, then. It's been an honor knowing you. KF: This wouldn't be the first person you've loved to do this to you, intentionally or not. Then again, you don't love me anymore so I suppose I don't count. Thank you for nothing, for all that I've given you. NH: I'm sorry it had to end like this, I know you deserve better. KF: Get what's yours and go back to where you belong, I'll be watching you. NH: I give up, you win. Fine, I'll go. : end Category:Bypassed Files